Super Baxter 2019 Wiki:Rules
Please respect these rules when editing. If you spot a vandalized page, please revert it. Read '''all' the rules pages before editing, just reading one does not cut it.'' Manual of Style *Please see the Manual of Style for information regarding the proper way articles should be written and ordered. It is important to follow these guidelines to keep information in an encyclopedic format. General rules # Please do not vandalize any general articles. Continued vandalism will result in a block. Longer periods of time will be given to those whose vandalism is more serious. # No Offensive articles that includes racist remarks, sexual implication, suggestive themes or vulgar language # Do not make articles that are not related to Super Baxter or consisting of fan work. If you see one, attach the Request for Deletion tag on the article. # Respect everyone on the wiki. # Respect other users. Personal attacks are not acceptable in any form. # Abide by all Wikia Terms of Use while on the site (you agreed to these if you made an account). # If you want to edit a page, please ask User:Fireball Studios to unlock a page for you, also remind the changes of what you've made. # Refrain from fighting or causing "edit-wars" on articles. It is considered edit warring if someone were to make or undo the same edit more than three times in a twenty-four hour period. If such conflict should occur, the proper steps to be taken in this scenario should be for those users along with others to have a respectful discussion on the article's talk page. The convention is for the article to be left as it was prior to the disputed edit, representing the last accepted revision until an overall consensus is reached. # No Advertising on the wiki. # Do not impersonate any user or edit another users' profile page. # No NSFW images allowed as it will result in a Perminant Ban # Sockpuppetting is not allowed on the wiki after your ban. You may result in Fandom getting involved at the same time to prevent you from making another account. # If there is a large amount of vandalism that needs reverting, you may request Rollback status. # In general, and with some notable exceptions, article formatting decisions are made by a consensus. Consensus is a decision-making process which takes longer than a majority vote, but results in outcomes which are better, and which more people agree to and believe in. # Please do not feed the trolls or influence more to come and break these rules. # Do not waste anyones time on here. It just ruins it for them. Chat, Blog, and Forum rules Blogs and Forums will be interpreted and enforced by the Administrators. Chat rules will be interpreted and enforced by the Chat Moderators, and by any administrators present. All rules apply to text, links, abbreviations, uploads to include posted images, templates, and all other means of communication available. Failure to abide by the rules may result in a loss of editing/chat privileges. * Some specific, mild profanity is allowed, Super Baxter Wiki:Rules/Profanity for details. Anything not mentioned is not allowed. * Harassment is not allowed. *Spamming (submitting many nonsensical, very long, or repetitive posts) is not allowed. *Foreign language conversations should only be held in private messages, not in the public chat. *Do not discuss sexual or pornographic topics. User Space rules These rules apply to user pages, including user home pages and user talk. *Do not edit another user's home page without that user's permission. Standing invitations for anyone to edit a section, such as "guestbooks", count as permission for that section. If you believe a user is breaking a rule on their home page, contact an admin; do not edit their home page on your own. *Harassment and Insulting is now allowed. *Do not talk about sexualization or anything that relates to Porn. * Some specific, mild profanity is allowed, Super Baxter Wiki:Rules/Profanity for details. Anything not mentioned is not allowed. *You may not alter any talk page message left by another user, except to remove any profanity, insults, or vandalism. On your own talk page *You may change the formatting of text and archive old messages. *After you have read a message, you may delete the message, in its entirety, at any time. If the message has already been responded to, delete the responses at the same time. On another user's talk page *You may leave any user a message at any time. *You may not delete messages from others. *You may only edit or delete a message left by you, if it has not been responded to yet. Ways to stay neutral *Do not only provide one point of view but all relevant viewpoints as necessary. *Support your article with actual facts. *Use a reliable source. Ways to detect bias There are ways to detect if the article is biased. Here's how. *The article only provides one point of view. *Facts come from a biased source. *Is the article lacking in diversity of content? *Does the article go off on tangents? Cleaning up bias Cleaning up bias may be difficult, but it can be done. *Gather facts from other perspectives or other points of view. *Make sure your sources are not biased. *Support your facts with valid sources. *Never use user comments. *Make sure your facts deal with the article. Category:Super Baxter Wiki Category:Super Baxter Wiki guidelines